This Core will provide investigators with all of the intellectual expertise, skilled technical support and critical resources needed for NHP surgery. A skilled, knowledgeable team will be available and equipped with the technical resources required to provide pre-op, intra-operative and post-op care in facilities specifically designed for monkeys. This Core will have two purpose-designed, state-of-the-art suites for anesthesia, surgery and post-surgical recovery from operations on the brain and spinal cord.